habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sites that can help
@joy2b this looks good. Definitely going to check these out. I'm not sure if displaying full url's was intentional so just in case, I changed the first 3 so that just the name of the site displays. Is that OK? I also think this article might ideally be a blog post or we need to find a way to link to it so it's not orphaned. For now, I'm going to add it the Content category. Maybe we can put in Methodologies too, but I'm not sure. I'm also going to delete the Photo and Video placeholeders. We can add them back later if needed. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 19:18, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Possible Menu Location How about Help Menu > Productivity > Sites that Can Help, can also have Books that Can Help (starting with forum favorite books), etc. @bobbyroberts99 Wc8 (talk) 18:55, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I could also see this on Gameplay > Setup with a more specific title (Inspirational websites?). Also is there any question on the FAQ that this article might be included as part of the answer? Maybe: Help > Resources > Inspiring websites. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 23:13, November 25, 2013 (UTC) What about linking to "Overcoming Obstacles" that @Wc8 wrote? Breadstrings (talk) 13:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Formatting Really dislike the double hyphen separator, but not sure how else to do it... Nutter (talk) 22:34, February 6, 2014 (UTC) If this were regular HTML, I'd go for a DL/DT/DD, but I think colons would be better on the eyes. Thepeopleseason (talk) 20:02, February 17, 2014 (UTC) As mentioned over a month ago, I finally figured out how to do DLs in MediaWiki. Thepeopleseason (talk) 14:15, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Age Appropriate sites I considered adding unf*** your habitat to the useful sites list, as it is extremely useful, but strong language is used. Are we avoiding sites that aren't appropriate for ages, or noting a rating in the description? http://unfuckyourhabitat.tumblr.com/ Joy2b (talk) 16:39, March 10, 2014 (UTC) UFYH is in the list, under General Productivity, with a warning for language. Thepeopleseason (talk) 16:59, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Tabber / Tables Problem: noob on tabber Rogie99 (talk) 07:26, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Formatting Suggestion What a great page. Thank you for this. It will be tremendously helpful for me as I'm sure it has been for everyone else. I made a change of format to the first section which I think looks better. Essentially I changed the site name from being a header to being the subjects of their respective sentences. This takes much less space and seems more "put together." It also solves the problem of having many incomplete sentences in the descriptions. What do you all think? Lupus Callidus (talk) 21:05, February 21, 2016 (UTC)Lupus Callidus :I like where you're coming from, but the suggested formatting becomes problematic in the Life Hacks section, as the first paragraph is meant to be introductory and that might not come across as clearly. However, I'm fine with either approach to formatting, as long as there is consistency throughout the page. --Sonnet73 (talk) 21:36, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't receive a notification the you commented. I added bullets through the lifehacks section. What do you think? Lupus Callidus (talk) 16:35, February 23, 2016 (UTC)Lupus Callidus :I think it looks great! --Sonnet73 (talk) 17:07, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I now realize there is no way to edit edit summaries. There's nothing worse than a typo in an edit summary... "finalized new format and structure, eliminated the 50+ headers and consolidated them all into their respective lists as bullets instead of their own headers, mollified sonnet73's melancholic mind" Lupus Callidus (talk) 20:09, February 23, 2016 (UTC)Lupus Callidus :Haha, I know what you mean. Thank you for updating the formatting, I feel much better now! :D --Sonnet73 (talk) 20:36, February 23, 2016 (UTC)